Hickey
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/U-Regina Mills runs into a problem at a party, and Robin Locksley assists her. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

_**(Special Thanks for Regal_Bekki for beta reading this. And this was just to be a one shot, but alas its not.)**_

 _ **(A/U Setting)**_

Regina had just arrived at the party her best friends Tink and Mary Margaret were having to celebrate the Fourth of July. Regina was running a little behind in her time, and as she walked into the country club, she was looked at by Mary Margaret and her boyfriend David.

"Sorry, I'm late," Regina said as she headed to the kitchen with her apple turnovers she was famous for. The house was pretty packed as many friends and family members, as well as co-workers were there.

She was just about to walk out of the kitchen when she was approached by Leopold Blanchard, Mary Margaret's father.

"Regina, it's been a long time," Leopold said. Regina shuddered inside, the man was a leech, plain and simple.

"Everyone is busy," Regina said.

"I was hoping you would be by the house sometime, I'd love to have you for dinner," Leopold said, his words hardly innocent.

"I really have no time," Regina said.

"Make time," Leopold said as he closed the distance between them, and put his hand on her hip, his intentions quite clear.

"You know, I was just about to leave," Regina said.

"I can give you a ride home," Leopold offered with a sinister smile on his face.

She weighed her options. If she walked outside onto the patio he would follow her. But she couldn't stay here with him. She had to get out!

Regina watched as a man, hands in his pockets walked near the refreshment table, just outside the kitchen. Broad shoulders, trim waist, long legs. His dark blonde hair was tapered with the top styled into a tousled mess. He had bright, blue eyes, and what she imagined was a three day old beard.

Instant lust, immediate attraction. And he hadn't even looked her way yet.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Leopold asked. Regina blinked at Leopold, knew he wasn't going to give up until he had her in a bedroom, naked. She'd rather have acid poured into her eyeballs than have him touch her. Seeing this man standing there, gave her hope that she could get out of this. She just needed his attention.

And she really needed him to notice her. She immediately called out an endearment to him,"Darling!"

The man abruptly stopped and looked around. Regina sidestepped Leopold and walked as fast as she could to the hunk. As she approached the stranger, she lifted her arms and wound them around his neck. She saw his eyes widen in surprise and felt his hands come to rest low on her hips, but before he could say anything, she slapped her mouth on his and hoped to death that he wouldn't blow her cover.

His lips were warm and firm beneath hers and she felt his fingers dig into her hips, their heat burning through the material of her dress to warm the skin underneath. Her fingers touched the back of his neck, above the collar of his shirt and she felt tension roll through his body.

The stranger yanked his head back and those penetrating eyes met hers, flashing with an emotion she couldn't identify. She half expected him to push her away from him, to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing, but instead he yanked her closer to him and his mouth covered hers again. His tongue licked the seam of her lips, and without thinking, she opened her mouth to his, allowing him to taste her, to know her, if only this way. A strong, firm arm around her waist pulled her flush against him, and then her breasts were flat against his chest, her stomach resting against his- _Holy Cannoli!_ -his erection.

This kiss might have lasted seconds, minutes, months or even years, Regina had no idea. She was that lost up in time right now. She felt his mouth move to her neck, where he kissed and sucked, worshipping it. When he finally pulled his mouth away, strong arms still holding her against him, all she was capable of doing was resting her forehead on his collarbone, because of their height differences, while she tried to get her bearings. She felt as if she'd stepped away from reality, from time, from the room they were in, and into a whole new dimension. This had never happened to her before, not with any other man, no man had ever made her loose herself like this. She'd never been so swept away by the passion, that she felt as if she'd had an out of body experience. That it had happened with a perfect stranger, even as handsome as he was, it had totally threw her.

"Blanchard, it's good to see you," the man said, somewhere above her head. Judging from his voice, he was very used to being kissed by strangers in fancy country clubs.

"I was hoping that you would be here. I was on my way to find you," the man said.

"Locksley," Blanchard replied.

Knowing she couldn't stay pressed against the man forever, sadly, because she felt as if she belonged there, Regina lifted her head and tried to wiggle out of his grip. She was surprised when, instead of letting her go, he kept her plastered to his side.

"I see you have met my lady," the man called Locksley said.

Regina's head snapped back and she narrowed her eyes, as she looked up into his handsome face. His lady?

His.

Lady?

Her mouth fell open. Bats from hell, he didn't even know her name.

Leopold pulled a cigar from the inside pocket of his jacket, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Regina,"You two together?"

Regina knew that she often pulled on her feisty girl mask, but she had never owned an invisibility cloak. Regina opened her mouth to make them both stop talking about her as if she wasn't even here, but Locksley pinched her left butt cheek, and her mouth snapped shut. Mostly from indignant surprise.

"She's my lady. As you know, I've been out of the country and I haven't seen her for a couple of weeks," Locksley replied.

Weeks, years, who was counting?

Leopold didn't look convinced,"I thought she was leaving."

"We agreed to meet outside," Locksley stated, his voice calm. He brushed his chin across the top of her head and Regina felt her knees go weak. "You obviously didn't get my message that I was on my way up, love."

Love? Yep, he definitely didn't have a clue who she was, but the guy lied with calm efficiency and absolute conviction. "Let's go outside, I want to be alone with you after we have a drink to celebrate my return," Locksley gestured to the patio doors.

Locksley, still not turning her loose, held out his right hand for Leopold to shake."Nice to see you again, Blanchard, and I look forward to meeting with you soon to finalize our discussions. When can we get together?" Locksley asked.

Leopold ignored his outstretched hand and gave Regina another up and down look,"Oh, and I'm having second thoughts about the project."

Project? What project? Why was this man Locksley, doing business with Leopold? What was she costing this man?

"I'm surprised to hear that, I thought it was a done deal," Locksley said his tone almost bored.

Leopold's smile was nasty. "I'm not sure that I'm ready to hand that much money to a man I don't know all that well. I didn't even know you knew Regina."

He had her name now, Regina thought.

"I didn't think that our business deal required that level of familiarity," Locksley responded.

"You're asking me to invest a lot of money. I want to be certain that you know what you are doing," Leopold said.

"I thought that my track record would reassure you that I do," Locksley said.

Regina looked from one stubborn face to the other.

"The thing is...I have what you want so I suggest that if I say jump, you say how high," Leopold said.

Regina sucked in her breath, aghast. But Locksley, to his credit, didn't dignify that ridiculous statement with a response. Instead, he looked down at her, and smiled down at her before looking back at Leopold.

"Come now, Robin, let's not bicker. You're asking for a lot of money and I feel I need more reassurances. So I definitely want to spend more time with you-" Leopold's eyes traveled up and down her body and Regina felt like as if she had been licked by a lizard. "and with our lovely Regina as well. My people will call you."

Leopold walked toward the ballroom, walking around the room. Once he was out of their sight, Regina tugged her hand from Robin's, noting his thunderous face as he let out a breath.

"Bollocks!" Robin said, finally dropping her hand and running his through his short, stylishly, messy hair. "That manipulative cretin."

Regina took two steps backwards and pushed her hair out of her face,"I apologize for dragging you into this."

"He's just annoyed that you rebuffed him. He'll forget about you and his demands in a day or two. I'll just tell him we had a massive fight and that we split up."

"I didn't mean to cost you any business deal," Regina said.

"Don't worry about it," Robin said as he tried to figure out if he knew her, surely he would remember a face like that. He knew one thing for certain, he had never kissed those gorgeous red lips of hers, a kiss that had almost knocked him on his arse.

"Well, I really hope everything works out for you," Regina said as she made to turn, but felt his hand on her arm.

"Wait," Robin said, not wanting her to leave just yet. "I don't think we have been properly introduced. Robin Locksley, at your service."

"Regina, Regina Mills," Regina answered. "Do you know Mary Margaret or Tink?"

"I've known David for many years now," Robin answered. "And how do you know those two?"

"My best friends since grade school," Regina said. "we sort of used to get into trouble way back."

"I can imagine," Robin said, smiling at her, his eyes almost seeming to be twinkling at her.

"I better get going," Regina said.

"Before you leave," Robin said as he lowered his head, it went to the side of hers and he whispered into her ear,"I thoroughly enjoyed our kiss."

Regina looked once more into those eyes of his before turning and walking away from him. She felt his gaze on her as she walked over to Tink.

"And what has you in such a good mood?" Regina asked as she saw that Tink had a huge smile on her face. She sat down at the bar beside Tink, ordered herself a drink.

"Oh, nothing," Tink replied, "so who was the guy?"

"What guy?" Regina asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Oh, the one who gave you that hickey on your neck," Tink answered, causing Regina to choke on her wine.

"You saw that," Regina stated as she looked at the mirror behind the bar, sure enough there was a hickey on her neck from Robin's kiss earlier.

"Well, why do you think they had to turn on the air conditioning? The room almost over heated from that kiss you two had," Tink said, still smiling.

"You're over-reacting," Regina said.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me that kiss didn't affect you?" Tink said.

Regina looked down at her drink, and took another sip.

"Caught you," Tink said.

"It doesn't matter, it was just something to fend off Leopold," Regina said, "I'm sure, I won't see him again."

"And you weren't going to tell me?" Tink asked.

"I got better things to do than sit around and gossip about boys," Regina said as they saw a movement, and Robin walked up to them.

"Care for a drink?" Robin asked, he had three drinks in his hand, Tink smiled and quickly took one.

"Tink, Robin Locksley, Robin, Tink," Regina introduced them to one another.

Tink put her hand out and shook Robin's hand quickly,"I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time."

Regina elbowed her friend,"Thank you, but I have my drink."

"Ah, well perhaps later then," Robin said as he smiled at her, looking at her as he turned to leave the two women alone.

"Regina, you better get yourself some of that," Tink said. "He seems to be the one who could make you walk crooked for a week."

Regina smiled,"A week? Probably a month." Not telling Tink, about Robin's erection she had felt earlier that had been pressed against her, for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N-Thanks to all who have read, review, follow, fav this story. Special thanks to Regal_Bekki for beta reading this.)**_

The rest of the evening passed with everyone having a great time, the food was delicious as was the music. Finally everyone started to make their way outside to enjoy the firework display. As Regina made her way outside, she kept looking for Robin, when Leopold walked in front of her, stopping her.

"Regina, it's good to see you alone," Leopold said.

"I'm heading outside," Regina said.

"Looking for someone?" Leopold asked.

"My...fiancée, actually," Regina answered and inwardly kicked herself.

"Locksley, you mean?" Leopold asked.

"Robin," Regina answered with a smile on her face.

Leopold smiled and grabbed her left hand quickly, before she could even think. "And yet your ring finger is bare still."

"We're going to be picking out my ring together, and I'm looking forward to the day I will be Robin Locksley's wife, so you can just choke on it," Regina said.

"Well said," a voice said from behind her. She turned and at that moment felt his hand go to her hip and rest there.

"You have a way of showing up a lot don't you, Locksley?" Leopold asked.

"Always," Robin said, "and just for the record, whatever business you and I might have, this thing you have for my fiancée stops right here. Leave her alone, or else."

"Robin..." Regina tried to speak as he pulled her out onto the patio near a private gazebo.

"Shut up," Robin said.

"Robin, I can explain-" she started but was cut off by him leaning down and slapping his mouth on hers. He dimly heard her yelp of surprise, and taking advantage of her open mouth, he slid his tongue inside.

She almost gave into this kiss, but stopped herself and moved from him. "What are you doing?" she asked, almost out of breath.

That was obvious, wasn't it? "Kissing you."

Dark eyes flashed with annoyance. "You tell me to shut up and then you kiss me? Are you crazy?"

That was highly possible.

"You wouldn't shut up," Robin pointed out, his temper reigniting as he remembered her stupid declaration.

"You wouldn't let me explain," Regina retorted.

"Yea, I can't wait to see what you come up with," Robin retreated to his side of the gazebo, knowing that a muscle was jumping in his cheek. "Why would you make up such a crazy story? First you told Blanchard we were seeing one another, I went along with that at first. But then to tell him we're engaged? What's next? You're expecting our first child in nine months?"

"You're not that good," came out of her mouth before she could help herself.

Robin walked back over to her and looked down into her face, "You haven't had me inside you, you have no idea yet." Robin would never have believed it possible if he didn't witness her already brown eyes darken further to the shade of coal. Anger and pride flashed in them.

"Does that line work for your groupies?" Regina asked, she could tell she hit a nerve with him. His legacy with women was tabloid news constantly, he moved from one to another to another. She had heard about the famous playboy, but had never really paid attention to what he looked like, until tonight.

"Were you that desperate to be engaged to fake it?" he asked, and regretted his harsh words instantly. He saw the look of hurt flash in those eyes, he knew then he had gone too far. He fumbled for words as she turned away from him, her hand in a death grip on the rails of the gazebo.

But gods, his work was his life, and she was screwing with it. He wanted that deal with Blanchard, and he understood why Regina had first told Blanchard, she was seeing him to maybe stop his pursuit of her. He was attracted to her, that was evident.

And it killed him to know that if she made one move to sleep with him, even kiss him again, he'd be all over her like nothing before. He was a reasonably smart guy, a guy who'd had more than his fair share of beautiful women, but this one had him tied up in knots.

 _Now what?_

"I'm sorry," Regina softly whispered.

Robin sighed as he walked up behind her, "Regina," he said as she turned around to face him. "I get why you felt the need to say you were my girlfriend, but this has to stop. You can't act this rashly."

"I know, it's just that he is such a creep," Regina said.

"He is, which is why I was also wanting to finalize the deal I had with him, it would have greatly reduced his power," Robin said.

"Isn't there some way you can still finish your deal with him?" Regina asked.

"Maybe, but don't worry about it," Robin said as he raised his hand and caressed the back of his hand across her soft cheek. As he was leaning in to kiss her... the sounds of fireworks sounded behind them. Robin turned to look at them for a second and when he turned back around, Regina was gone.

"Regina!" Robin called out as he looked around, but saw no signs of her anywhere. The sounds of his calling her name, had to be drowned out by the sounds of the fireworks going off. He started walking around the grounds of the backyard, but it did no good as she was long gone. He let out a deep breath, and the first thought was that she would not be telling god knows what to Blanchard.

So why did he feel like he had just lost something that could be precious to him? A few hours later, he said his goodbyes to Tink and Mary Margaret and made his way to his apartment. He fixed himself a drink, as he stared out into the lights of the city. As aggravating as she had been tonight, had cost him a deal with Blanchard, she still was an interesting woman, an unforgettable woman.

Regina, vibrating with fury, stood outside Robin's apartment in Archer Hill. She had gotten the location from David, who had smirked at her upon her asking where Robin lived. So she then had stormed into the lobby, startling the sleepy concierge behind the desk. He blinked at her and rubbed his hand over his face before lifting his hefty bulk to his feet.

"Can I help you?" the tag on his shirt said the man's name was Walter.

Regina forced herself to unclench her jaw so that she could speak. "Please tell Robin Locksley that Regina Mills is here to see him."

Deputy Sleepy looked doubtful, "It's pretty late, miss. Is he expecting you?"

Regina's molars ground together, "Just ring him, please."

Regina received another debatable look but he reached for the phone and dialed an extension. Within ten seconds she was told that Robin would see her, and she was directed to the top floor.

"What number?" she asked, turning on her spiked heel, wishing she'd changed out of the dress she'd worn tonight.

"No number. Mr. Locksley's apartment is on the top floor, is the top floor." Walter replied. He then sighed at her puzzled look. "He had the penthouse apartment, miss."

"The penthouse?" she asked.

"Mr. Locksley recently purchased one of the most sought after residences in the city, miss. Ten thousand square feet, four bedrooms with a wraparound terrace. Designer finishes, with crown moldings, high ceilings and custom herringbone floors," he proudly explained to her.

"Good for him," Regina murmured and headed for the elevator, the doorman on her heels. At the empty elevator, the doorman keyed in a code on the control panel on the wall and gestured her inside. "The elevator opens directly into his apartment, so guests need to be authorized to go up."

Whatever, Regina thought, as the doors started to close.

 _"Have a good evening, miss."_

She heard the words slide between the almost closes doors and she knew that she was about to have anything but. She'd been heading up to her apartment, intending to lick her wounds, when she'd suddenly felt intensely angry. It made her skin prickle and her throat tighten. How dare Robin treat her as if she was something he'd caught on the bottom of his shoe? He'd refused to let her speak, had ignored her pleas to let her explain. He didn't need to needle Leopold like that. And he accused her of acting rashly?

Regina released her tightly bunched hands and flexed her fingers, for an intensely smart man, Robin could be amazingly stupid. And Regina was going to tell him so. No man was going to get away with dismissing her again. She didn't care if he was her boss, or her fake boyfriend, or her almost, albeit fake fiancée.

Regina had barely registered that the doors were now open to the elevator, and she was looking into Robin's living room, which was filled with comfortable couches and huge artwork. He stood in the front of the mantel, and despite her anger, Regina felt a slap of attraction. How could she not since he looked so rough and tough in his white dress shirt that showed off the breadth of his shoulders, his pants perfectly tailored to show off the lean waist and hips, his long, muscled legs.

The top two buttons of his shirt were open, revealing a part of his chest. And she wanted her hands there, on his chest, under his shirt, feeling that warm, masculine skin.

 _Focus!_

She wasn't here to have sex with him...but, dear god with all his angels and archangels, she wanted to. She wanted to as she wanted her heart to keep beating.

If she was a man at least she would have the excuse of thinking with the little head, but because she was a woman she was out of luck.

"Well, look who showed up," Robin said, jamming his hands into his suit pockets. Regina couldn't think, couldn't say anything at the moment.

"Did you want something, Regina?" Robin asked.

 _You. I want you. So much!_

Regina shook her had to dislodge that thought. This wasn't about a tumble, this was about the way he had treated her. Her fourth grade teacher, Mrs. Thayne, was correct, she was too easily distracted. Not a lot had changed since then.

Regina licked her lips.

"God, will you stop doing that?" Robin demanded his harsh voice cutting through the dense tension between him.

"What?" Regina asked, not having a clue what he was referring to. Her eyes widened as he stalked toward her, all fierce determination and easy grace, his eyes locked on her mouth.

"Licking your lips, biting your lip! That's my job, as your fiancée." He grabbed her arms and jerked her up onto the tips of her toes. It was such a caveman like action, but she couldn't help the thrill she felt when her chest slammed into his and her nipples pushed into his chest. If she wasn't such a sap she would be protesting about him treating her like some brain dead heroine in a rom com movie, but right now she didn't care. She was pressed so close to him that a beam of light couldn't pass through the space between them and his mouth was covering hers completely.

Robin's hand moved to her leg, and slowly moved his hand up, under her dress, feeling the material of a garter, that was holding up a thigh high stocking. He felt the rush of blood to his groin and had to physically restrain himself from picking her up and taking her to his bed, with those thigh highs the only thing she was wearing.

Well that and a smile...


End file.
